Never Forgive, Never Forget Love
by Eriksbestfriend
Summary: One day a mysterious young woman turns up at Sweeney's barber shop. What does she want? Simple, revenge against Judge Turpin. But the path to revenge is never simple


**A/N: Hello, hello, hello D**

**This is the first time I've written a Sweeney Todd story so play nice. Please? ."**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Sweeney Todd I'd be far too busy offering people shaves to write this**

**--**

**Chapter One- Beautiful and Pale**

**--**

Benjamin Barker (or Sweeney Todd as he was now known) sat down in his barber chair and stared into space. His hands were shaking and coated in blood, he could hear Mrs Lovett dragging the body away in the cellar below.

"Mr Todd?" Tobias called from downstairs, "There's a visitor looking for you!"

"One minute Tobias." Sweeney replied, not moving. After several moments he managed to stand and walked over to a small sink in the corner, dunking his hands into the cold water. He washed the blood off his hands, not bothering about the dried blood under his fingernails, and walked towards the door.

The bell rang as he stepped outside, looking down into the street below.

Young Tobias was standing outside in the rain, a cloaked figure next to him. Due to the shape of the cloak they were wearing, Sweeney couldn't tell if they were male or female.

"There 'ere to see you Mr Todd." Tobias called.

"Send them up." Sweeney stepped back inside; they'd probably want a shave. Well, they'd come to the right place.

A moment later the bell on the door rang and the cloaked figure stepped into the room.

"Are you here for a shave?" Sweeney whispered.

"People like me don't need shaves." There was a rustle and Sweeney turned, only to see the cloaked figure was in fact a woman.

"What do you want then?" He frowned at her.

"Mr Barker, I didn't know you were back from Australia." The young woman paced around the room, her long black hair falling down to her waist.

"How do you know who I am?" Sweeney stared in shock.

"My father spoke fondly of you Mr Barker." She stopped and looked over at him.

"Your father...?" He frowned.

"He was also sent away to Australia."

"What's your name?" Sweeney stood and stared in disbelief.

"Miss Elizabeth Sinclair." She answered, green eyes sparkling.

Sweeney frowned, thinking for a moment. "Ah yes, I do remember Mr Sinclair, he was a fine fellow."

"But he never made it back here." Elizabeth sighed softly.

"He ventured out to sea a few months before I did, has he not returned?" Sweeney picked at his fingernails.

"No, I fear he has died at sea." Elizabeth shrugged, "But that is not what I came here to discuss. What were you sent away for Mr Barker?"

"It's not Barker, its Todd now. Sweeney Todd."

"What were you sent away for?" Elizabeth ignored him.

"Foolishness." Sweeney folded his arms.

Elizabeth's eyes glinted. "Like my father."

"What?"

"My father was sent away for corrupting the course of justice. Or at least, that's what Judge Turpin said. However, as soon as my father was gone he began trying to seduce my mother so he could get our estate." Elizabeth sat down on the large box in the corner.

"Your estate?" Sweeney sat down in the barber chair again.

"We had a large estate just out of London. Judge Turpin's power was not as large out there as it is here, but it was enough." Elizabeth stood up a little straighter. "But I am not here to dwell on that. I am here to get revenge. I want Judge Turpin dead for what he has done to my family."

Sweeney frowned and stood, turning to look out of the window at the bleak London sky. It was raining and the smell of pies from below was beginning to waft up. He already had his plan of revenge, and Mrs Lovett would not be happy about another woman intervening.

"I'm afraid I can't..." He shook his head. What did he care about Mrs Lovett? Yes she had thought of some good ideas, but Elizabeth clearly wanted revenge and he was in no place to deny her that.

"On second thoughts, I'll be happy to allow you to assist me with my-our, revenge." He turned to her and smiled weakly. "How do you intend to get revenge?"

Elizabeth flicked her long black hair from her face and stared at him curiously, "You're killing people by slitting their throats, aren't you?"

He blinked, "How did you know that?"

She grinned, "I have my ways Mr Todd."

Sweeney shook his head softly. This woman was amazing.

"I can bring in more business for you Mr Todd, and I can get close to Judge Turpin."

"How?" Sweeney frowned.

"I'm a young woman Mr Todd, I have my ways." She answered.

"I'm sure you do." Sweeney shook his head again and moved to pick up his box of straight edged razors.

Suddenly the door was pushed open and Mrs Lovett strode in, face covered in flour, "Mr T I-" She paused as she saw Elizabeth. "Who the hell are you?"

Sweeney cringed; this was not going to go well.

--

**A/N: So...Good? No? Read and review, pleaaaaaaase? D**


End file.
